greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sai Geno
|previous occupation = |partner= |previous partner= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Wandering |status = Active |martial status= Single |relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Enzo Geno (Twin Brother) |counterpart= |magic = Black Light Magic Velocity Magic Crash |signature skill= |weapons= }} Sai Geno (せい じえの Sai Jeno) Appearance Personality When he was younger, Sai was seen to be a typical normal child without a care in the world, very protective of his little brother, and wanted to do anything to help out his parents. However, after the murder of his parents and the separation of his baby brother, Sai became harden to any form of emotion except for anger and aggression. He believed from that day on that caring for others was nothing more than a waste of time, and decided to only look out for himself. Even though he has little interest in what others think of him, he is still seen as a somewhat decent person who respects those stronger than him, helps out if the mood gets him, and always does the right thing even though he put's on the persona of not caring. History Sai Geno was just an ordinary boy without any cares or troubles, living with his mom and dad in a remote village far off from the main lands of Fiore. He helped out in the village when he could, taking care of the live-stock, helping bring in the crops, and even working in the shops. One day, his parents gave him exciting news; he was going to become a big brother in nine months. During the time his mother was pregnant with his little brother, Sai kept on making sure his mother was comfortable and always did the house work when she couldn't. After months of waiting, Sai was introduced to his young brother, Kain Geno, who he swore to protect from harm and always be by his side. At age six, Sai and Kain were both playing outdoors in the farms where most of the harvest was already gone, but didn't realize that they're village was underattack until they came running home. Shock fell on the brothers as Sai saw his parents murdered right in front of his eyes. It was at that moment, the brothers were knocked out and taken away from each other. A year after being shipped off from place to place, he was brought and sold to a rich noblemen, who wanted a personal servant to fufill his needs. However, fate had other plans for Sai as the carriage he was in got under attacked by a band of raiders pillaging for treasure. The fighting ended with both sides dying from a black light that killed them all in an instant. Out of the smoke arrived a cloaked man who released Sai from his chains, telling him that he had been chosen to bare the weight of the ancient magic, Black Light Magic. Knowing nothing about where he was, Sai accepted the terms and became the stranger's new student. 15 years passed as Sai became a full master of not only Black Light, but several other magics that the stranger taught him. After completing his training, the strange died right before his eyes, but did nothing to Sai as he shrugged it off and decided to make his impact on the world. Two years later he became a famous mage since he was the only one who knew the art of Black Light, and was considered very strong. One day, he discovered a photograph of a group known as The Chain Gang Trio, and instinctively recognized his little brother Kain as Dominic Strum. He later vowed to look for his brother and try to piece together what real family he had left. After traveling around through different regions, taking on any jobs he could find to pay his way, he continued to turn down every offer to join powerful guilds. Until one day, he met with the master of the Void Falcon Guild, and challenged her to spar against him. He lost that fight and was told of his weakness, which inspired Sai to join up with the guild, working his way up to becoming S-Class and the Guild Ace. Relationships Enzo Geno Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Over the years spent traveling alone, Sai perfected his own form of free-fighting, a individual form that is very difficult to predict, and often times hard to counter with. He perfected this style of fighting through difficult when he was a slave, often trying different ways to improve and be unexpected. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Ever since he was a child, Sai has always been burdened with head-splitting headaches that often drove him insane, After being examined by a doctor, it was concluded that he was suffering from an incredible amount of stress from having too much reserves of magic in his systems. The reserves were released in one burst after he witnessed the taking of his little brother and death of his parents right before his eyes. His magic is said to rival those of the Ten Wizard Saints, but only about a quarter of that is still locked away in his body, waiting to be released. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Mage